Zenangar
Zenangar Eastclan is a historical figure in ''Six Ages: Ride Like the Wind ''. When the First Clan divided into four, Zenangar was one of the new chieftains. He is known for his cleverness and wisdom. Although your own legendary ancestor was Basikan Southclan, some of your nobles nonetheless trace their descent from Zenangar as well. Lore Zenangar appears in Dostal and the Snow Elk (and thus Dostal Elk Hunter ) as a boy, and in Hyalor's Long Ride as a chieftain. According to Dostal and the Snow Elk, he had golden eyes and was a member of the Zervusa line, presumably descended from Hyalor and his wife Zervu. When Hyalor was mortally wounded, Zenangar and Basikan rode into the Gods War to heal him, but failed due to the absense of Stelfor and Nameforgot. Hyalor's last advice to Zenangar was to teach his people the difference between cleverness and wisdom. His descendants among the Riders neither take nor sell slaves, unlike the west clans descended from Stelfor. Things said of Zenangar: *"Zenangar Eastclan always made his councils by choosing a member of each family." *"Zenangar said he never interfered with the affairs of other clans. Until he saw the right opening." *"Zenangar knew Stelfor better than Stelfor knew himself. Not a difficult feat, mind you." *"Stelfor's foes inside his own clan went to Zenangar and Nameforgot for help. Zenangar saw the risks, but Nameforgot did not." *"When Zenangar Eastclan had a warning for Stelfor Westclan, he sent Osara to give it." *"To bring Stelfor and Zenangar back together, Osara invented archery contests." *"Both Nameforgot and Zenangar relied on mercenaries, but the latter did so wisely." *"The west clans take and sell slaves, but as descendants of Zenangar the Just we do not." *"Zenangar Eastclan fell into a long sleep, from which they said he would never recover." *"Zenangar lay in his grave, slain by Yenfar, until the tears of his people brought him back." *"Zenangar said, 'When enemies fight, watch and learn.'" *"Zenangar incurred few obligations, and never for long." *"Elmal told Zenangar, 'When you are right, argue the point. When you are wrong, throw a feast.'" *"Zenangar, founder of the eastern clans, won his victories by cleverness." *"Some say Zenangar brought down Stelfor with rumors. Others, that what sounded like lies were future truths." *"People said Zenangar was a fool to have priestesses bless the clan of his rival, Stelfor. But at the Battle of the Eight Arms it was Stelfor who saved the day." *"When Zenangar and Basikan allied, even cruel Stelfor took note." *"Goldtalon the Charioteer sent disease spirits against Stelfor and Zenangar. Stelfor sent curses back. Zenangar cured them." *"Stelfor always ran through his magic quickly. Zenangar sometimes helped him, always exacting a subtle price." *"When Stelfor of the West Clan threatened to feud against him, Zenangar of the East Clan called on Yanade to mediate, and he brought the three grassfire spirits." *"When Stelfor Westclan attacked Zenangar Eastclan, he called it a feud. When Zenangar attacked Stelfor, he called it politics." Category:Humans Category:History and Legend